It is desirable for telecom carriers to minimize the number of radio frequency cables used to communicatively couple base stations to the antennae located atop a cell tower. The radio frequency cables, which typically extend from the bottom to the top of the cell tower, are expensive, costly to install, and increase wind-loading on a tower. As the number of radio frequency cables in a cell tower increases, the cost of installing and maintaining cell tower increases.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram of a prior art embodiment of a multiplexer 29. As shown in FIG. 2, the current technology to reduce the number of radio frequency cables to one cable 155 used to communicatively couple base stations 28(1-N) to the antennae (not shown) located atop a cell tower (not shown) comprises band pass filters 111(1-N).